mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
John Horton Conway (Deutsch)
John Horton Conway → Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch, Polnisch, Portugiesisch, Spanisch. John Horton Conway (* 26. Dezember 1937 in Liverpool) ist ein englischer Mathematiker. Conway studierte an der Universität Cambridge unter Harold Davenport Zahlentheorie und wurde dort 1964 Professor (Fellow) für Mathematik. Conway ist bekannt für seine Arbeiten zur kombinatorischen Spieltheorie, wozu er unter anderem die Bücher "Über Zahlen und Spiele" ("ZuS", Original: "On Numbers and Games"), "Zahlenzauber" ("The Book of Numbers") und "Gewinnen: Strategien für Mathematische Spiele" ("Winning Ways For Your Mathematical Plays", zusammen mit Elwyn R. Berlekamp und Richard K. Guy) veröffentlicht hat. Er kreierte zahlreiche mathematische Spiele, darunter das berühmte Game of Life und das Spiel Sprouts. Er erfand – manche sagen, er entdeckte – die surrealen Zahlen (so der Titel eines Buches, in dem Donald Knuth diese Arbeiten popularisierte), eine Zahldefinition in Analogie zum Dedekind-Schnitt, die auch Spiele und Kardinalzahlen umfasst. Conway hat die „Unterhaltungsmathematik“ im weitesten Sinn um zahlreiche weitere originelle Beiträge bereichert. Beispielsweise hat er die Doomsday-Methode zur einfachen Berechnung des Wochentages, die nach ihm benannte Conway-Folge und eine "Primzahlmaschine" (Formel die alle Primzahlen als Lösung hat, und nur diese) erfunden. Conway entdeckte Ende der 1960er Jahre drei neue "sporadische" endliche einfache Gruppen, die nach ihm benannten Conwaygruppen, als er sich mit dem Leech-Gitter beschäftigte. Er vereinfachte auch die Konstruktion der letzten und größten gefundenen sporadischen Gruppe, des "Monsters" (vom Entdecker aber lieber "friendly giant" genannt). In einer berühmten Arbeit mit Norton vom Ende der 1970er Jahre (Bulletin London Math. Soc. Bd.11, 1979, S.308–339) wies er auf Zusammenhänge der (Dimensionen der irreduziblen) Darstellungen des Monsters mit den Entwicklungskoeffizienten der elliptischen Modulfunktion hin, nach dem Titel ihres Aufsatzes "monstrous moonshine" genannt (sie folgten dabei einer Beobachtung von John McKay). Viele der vermuteten Zusammenhänge wurden später von Conways Doktoranden Richard Borcherds bewiesen, der dafür die Fields-Medaille erhielt. Mit Neil Sloane veröffentlichte er 1988 das monumentale Werk "Sphere packings, lattices and groups" in der Springer-Reihe "Grundlehren der mathematischen Wissenschaften" (3. Auflage, 1999), in der auch viele originäre eigene Forschungsbeiträge zur Theorie der Gitter und Kugelpackungen zusammengefasst sind. Er beschäftigte sich auch mit Knotentheorie, kristallographischen Raumgruppen und Parkettierungen. Mit Richard K. Guy veröffentlichte Conway das "Book of numbers", in dem halb-populär viele Ergebnisse der Zahlentheorie (und auch viele Spiele) diskutiert werden. Er schrieb auch Bücher über quadratische Formen ("The sensual (quadratic) form") und Algebren ("Quaternions and octonions"). Conways Arbeit wurde mit zahlreichen mathematischen Auszeichnungen gewürdigt. 1987 erhielt er den Pólya-Preis der London Mathematical Society, 1998 den Nemmers-Preis für Mathematik und 2000 den Leroy P. Steele Prize der American Mathematical Society. Zurzeit ist er "John-von-Neumann"-Professor an der Universität Princeton. Literatur Bücher von John Conway: * On Regular Algebra and Finite Machines, London, Chapman and Hall 1971 * Über Zahlen und Spiele, vieweg Verlag 1983 (Original On Numbers and Games, Academic Press 1976) * mit Elwyn Berlekamp, Richard Guy: Gewinnen- Strategien für mathematische Spiele, Vieweg Verlag 1985/1986 in mehreren Bänden (engl.Original Winning Ways for Your Mathematical Plays, 4 Bde., 2001, zuerst 1982, Academic Press), * mit Richard Guy: Zahlenzauber- von natürlichen, imaginären und sonstigen Zahlen, Birkhäuser Verlag 1997 (engl. Original The Book of Numbers, New York 1996) * mit Derek Smith On Quaternions and Octonions - Their Geometry, Arithmetic and Symmetry, Peters Verlag 2003 * mit Berlekamp, Guy u.a.: Sphere Packings, Lattices and Groups, Springer Verlag (Grundlehren der mathematischen Wissenschaften), 3.Auflage 1999, ISBN 0-387-98585-9. * The (Sensual) Quadratic Form, Carus Mathematical Monographs, Mathematical Association of America, 1997 * mit R. T. Curtis, S. Norton, R. Parker, R. Wilson: Atlas of Finite Groups, Maximal Subgroups and Ordinary Characters for Simple Groups, Oxford University Press, 1985, ISBN 0-19-853199-0. Bücher über Conway und seine Arbeiten: * T M Thompson: From Error-correcting Codes Through Sphere Packings to Simple Groups, Washington, 1983 (historische Darstellung, die aber auch mathematisch ausführlich ist). * Albers und G. L. Alexanderson (Hg.): Mathematical People: Profiles and Interviews, Cambridge/MA, 1985, S.43-50. * Ebbinghaus, Hermes, Hirzebruch (Hg.): Zahlen, Springer Verlag 1993 (mit einem Kapitel über surreale Zahlen) * Donald Knuth: Insel der Zahlen- eine zahlentheoretische Genesis im Dialog, vieweg 1979, (Original: Surreal Numbers, 1974) Weblinks * Literatur von und über John Horton Conway im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek *Mehr zu J. H. Conway * Interview mit Charles Seife * Gannon "Monstrous Moonshine- the First 25 Years", 2004 * Webseite von Sloane zu dem gemeinsamen Buch mit Conway *Conway "A Simple Construction For the Fischer-Griess Monster Group", Inventiones Mathematicae 1985 * Conway, Sloane "The Antipode Construction of Sphere Packings", Inv.Math.1996 *Nowakowski (Hg.) "Games of No Chance", mit Beitrag von Conway Copyright * Adaptiert von dem Wikipedia Artikel "John Horton Conway" http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Horton_Conway, unter der GNU Free Documentation License. Die Liste der Autoren ist in der Wikipedia unter dieser Seite verfügbar. Conway, John Horton